space_of_rockfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Categoría:The Strokes
The '''Strokes '''The Strokes es una banda de indie rock originaria de Nueva York, Estados Unidos, formada en 1998. Tras el lanzamiento de su aclamado álbum debut Is This It en 2001, muchos críticos nombraron al grupo como los "salvadores del rock".1 A partir de entonces, la banda ha sumado y mantenido una gran cantidad de seguidores y ha disfrutado de un gran éxito. Historia Julian Casablancas, vocalista del grupo y Nikolai Fraiture, bajo, eran amigos desde la infancia. Nick Valensi, guitarrista, y Fabrizio Moretti, el batería, se conocieron cuando asistian a un concierto de Dragon Force. En el Instituto Le Rosey, en Suiza, Julian Casablancas (a quien su padre había enviado por problemas de conducta) y Albert Hammond Jr., uno de los guitarristas, se conocieron ya que los dos eran estadounidenses y por lo tanto concordaban en su idioma, aunque no eran muy amigos. Años después, Casablancas se encontraría en las calles de New York con Hammond Jr., lo que sería el comienzo de esta banda. Casualmente los dos vivían en apartamentos en la misma calle, uno enfrente del otro, ya que Hammond se había trasladado a Nueva York para acudir a la Escuela Tisch de Artes de la Universidad de Nueva York. Albert y Julian empezaron a compartir apartamento y en 1999 se convirtieron en una banda oficialmente. Su popularidad creció rápidamente, especialmente en la Lower East Side de Nueva York. Empezaron a tocar en la popular Sala Lounge de Manhattan, donde Ryan Gentles era el encargado de los compromisos. Gentles estaba tan impresionado con la banda que dejó su trabajo para convertirse en su mánager. Empezaron a ensayar duramente manteniendo sus trabajos de día (se dice que Casablancas era camarero, mientras Hammond trabajaba en "Kim's Video) y formaron un repertorio de entre 10 y 12 canciones, entre las cuales estaban "Last Nite", "The Modern Age", "This Life" (actualmente titulada "Trying your luck"), "New York City Cops", "Soma" y "Someday", entre otras. La mayoría de estas canciones ahora tienen letras distintas. Durante ese tiempo también dejaron de tocar algunas canciones de su repertorio, que incluía "Sagganuts", "In Her Prime", "Rhythm Song", "A Minor 4-4" y tres canciones de título desconocido. Gordon Raphael, un pequeño productor de rock de la escena musical de Nueva York, asistió a uno de sus primeros conciertos donde eran teloneros de Dragon Force, cuando realmente había ido a ver a la otra banda que tocaba esa velada, como confesó meses después. Raphael dio a Albert su número de teléfono, diciendo que podría grabar una maqueta para ellos. Después de llamarle un par de días más tarde, la banda y Raphael finalmente se reunieron. "The Modern Age" fue lanzado en 2001 desatando una guerra de pujas entre las discográficas, por ser, según ellas, la banda de rock and roll más grande que había surgido en años.2 Posteriormente, recibieron una gran promoción causando una división entre los seguidores del rock. Para algunos de los medios que los promocionaban, The Strokes eran los salvadores del rock o un puñado de niños ricos con nombres copiados de The Velvet Underground. Is This It. The Strokes lanzó su primer disco Is This It en Estados Unidos en octubre de 2001 bajo el sello RCA, después de algunos retrasos producidos por la portada del disco europeo, y la eliminación del tema "New York City Cops". Ésta contenía la frase: "Los policías de Nueva York no son muy inteligentes" ("New York City Cops, they ain't too smart") en el coro, lo que el sello RCA encontró 'políticamente incorrecto' estando tan cercanos los ataques del 11 de septiembre. La canción fue cambiada por "When It Started". El disco recibió muy buenas críticas tanto de publicaciones independientes como de la industria musical, incluyendo 4 estrellas de parte de la revista Rolling Stone. La influencia setentera fue notada por muchos críticos. Después del lanzamiento de Is This It la banda recorrió exhaustivamente el mundo en giras, presentándose en Japón, Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Europa y Estados Unidos. La banda lideró el Reading Festival en Reino Unido en el 2002, detalladamente redactado en crónicas en un mini-documental relativamente difícil de encontrar titulado "In Transit" publicado por los miembros del Club de Fans "Alone, Together". En agosto de 2002 la banda tocó en el Radio City Music Hall (Nueva York) junto con The White Stripes. En esa presentación, Jack White se unió a The Strokes en escena para tocar el solo de guitarra en la canción "New York City Cops". Durante la actuación, Julián debió permanecer sentado, debido a una lesión sufrida en una rodilla. Lo mismo ocurrió en el Reading Festival. Durante tal período, la banda también se mostró como invitado musical en Saturday Night Live (interpretando "Last Nite" y "Hard to Explain"), The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, Late Night with Conan O'Brien y The Late Show with David Letterman. Is This It produjo cantidad de singles y video clips, los cuales fueron todos dirigidos por Roman Coppola. El grupo empezó a grabar su follow-up en el 2002 con el productor Nigel Godrich (mejor conocido por su trabajo con Radiohead), pero más tarde se separaron de su producción a favor de Gordon Raphael, el productor de Is This It. Las grabaciones con Godrich nunca fueron reveladas. En agosto de 2003, la banda visitó Japón, tocando las canciones "Reptilia", Meet Me In The Bathroom", "The Way It Is", "Between Love & Hate" (o también conocida como "Ze Newie") y "12:51" (también conocido como "Supernova"). También tocaron "My Way" de Paul Anka en Japonés. ''Room on Fire ''Room on Fire es el segundo álbum de la banda. Este sigue la misma línea del anterior Is This It, y aunque no fue tan aclamado como el primero, se pueden encontrar canciones como "Reptilia", "12:51", "The End Has No End", "I Can't Win" o "Under Control" de un nivel compositivo similar. Varios medios acusaron a este cómo una repetición de su primer disco. Lanzado en octubre de 2003, el álbum mantuvo los ya familiares puntos de referencia de la banda. El primer single de Room on Fire fue la canción "12:51", con los característicos sonidos de sintetizadores de guitarra (en los que se nota la influencia de The Cars), distintivos de la guitarra de Valensi. El video fue dirigido por Roman Coppola e inspirado en la futurística apariencia de Tron. Durante la gira 2003/2004 "Room on Fire Tour", la banda tocó con Kings of Leon y My Chemical Romance. Durante esta gira, Regina Spektor y The Strokes grabaron la canción "Modern Girls & Old Fashion Men", lanzado como b-side en el single Reptilia. También, la banda incluyó un cover de "Clampdown" de The Clash, el cual fue lanzado como b-side para "The End Has No End". Ya en el 2004, The Strokes reveló sus planes de lanzar un álbum en vivo. El LP Live in London fue planeado para octubre de 2004, pero fue abandonado, según se informa debido a los problemas de calidad de la grabación. El 4 de febrero de 2005, Julian Casablancas se casó con su gran amiga y mánager asistente de la banda, Juliet Joslin. Alrededor de la fecha, Nikolai Fraiture tuvo una hija. The Strokes tuvo una gira de 3 conciertos en América del Sur en octubre de 2005, en Brasil, Chile y Argentina. Sus conciertos en Argentina y Chile incluyeron un cover de "A Salty Salute", una canción escrita por la banda Guided by Voices. El sencillo de la canción Reptilia apareció en el videojuego Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock y en el videojuego Rock Band. ''First Impressions of Earth Artículo principal: ''First Impressions of Earth.En septiembre de 2005 fue lanzado "Juicebox", primer sencillo de First Impressions of Earth en la tienda iTunes Music Store como una exclusiva de este servicio. El sencillo llegó a los primeros puestos en diversas listas de popularidad tanto en el Reino Unido como en Estados Unidos. El disco salió oficialmente en enero de 2006 y rápidamente llegó al puesto número uno del ranking del Reino Unido. Aunque la prensa lo ha visto como un paso adelante de las dos grabaciones anteriores, la recepción de la crítica fue mixta, ya que el característico estilo musical de la banda se vio disminuido. Durante noviembre y diciembre de 2005, The Strokes había hecho una gira de promoción para el aún no publicado álbum "First Impressions of Earth", presentándose en varias ciudades del mundo. En orden: Tokio, Sydney, Londres, París, Ámsterdam, Ghana, Berlín, Milán, Madrid, Chicago, Río de Janeiro, Los Ángeles, Buenos Aires, Santiago de Chile. Aproximadamente 600 entradas se dispusieron a cada función. Los fans incluso resistieron a los distintos factores climáticos acampando fuera de la cabina de entradas en pleno invierno europeo. Estos conciertos atrajeron celebridades visitantes como Oasis, Franz Ferdinand, y Jarvis Cocker. Ya lanzado el disco, la banda reveló que habían construido su propio estudio en Hell's Kitchen (Nueva York), oficialmente llamado Red Carpet Studios. Cuando se pidió un comentario sobre el álbum, Julian dijo: "Es como una sandía sin semillas. Me gusta" [1]. En una posterior entrevista, Nikolai Fraiture contribuyó a la declaración de Julian agregando que el álbum era "como una brecha científica" [2]. La banda actuó por segunda vez en Saturday Night Live el 21 de enero de 2006. Tocaron 2 canciones: "Juicebox" y "You Only Live Once". El 24 de enero, tuvieron el primero de 18 conciertos con entradas agotadas durante la gira por Reino Unido, la cual incluyó dos citas en el Hammersmith Apollo donde The Strokes interpretó un cover sorpresa de "Life's A Gas" de The Ramones. Dos días más tarde del fin de la gira, el 23 de febrero de 2006, The Strokes fueron nominados como "Mejor Banda Internacional" de la revista NME. Julian agradeció a la revista diciendo que "era aún la mejor revista musical" [3]. Ya en marzo de 2006, The Strokes regresó a Estados Unidos con su hasta ahora más larga gira, con 3 conciertos de entradas agotadas en el Hammerstein Ballroom en Nueva York. El segundo sencillo de este disco es "Heart in a Cage", canción que recordó a los críticos "The Passenger" de Iggy Pop [4]. El tercer sencillo del disco sería "You Only Live Once", e incluía una versión de "Mercy Mercy Me" de Marvin Gaye con la que participaron Eddie Vedder, líder de Pearl Jam y Josh Homme, de Queens of the Stone Age, poniéndose a la venta el 10 de julio de 2006. Este disco muestra gran madurez en cada uno de los instrumentos y también gran calidad en las letras de las canciones. Otro cambio que se puede apreciar en este disco es que Casablancas demuestra mucha más concentración en lo que hace, demostrando que sus problemas con el alcohol son cosa del pasado. Durante el verano de 2006, The Strokes tocó en numerosos festivales en Europa. Luego recorrieron Australia y México en agosto y septiembre, seguido por otra gira en Estados Unidos. A principios de 2007, la banda de Casablancas tuvo un vuelco y se separó momentáneamente para que cada integrante se dedicase a lo suyo, con el fin de realizar proyectos personales que tenían pendientes desde hace un tiempo; Casablancas colaboró haciendo segundas voces para Queens of the stone age, y Hammond Jr. se adentró en la grabación y promoción de su primer disco solista. Durante un concierto en EE.UU. en 2007 Julian Casablancas anunció que necesitaban un descanso y que se ausentarían momentáneamente, además de que querían probar a realizar trabajos como solistas. Más tarde un correo mandado por el mánager de The Strokes, Ryan Gentles, confirmó que necesitaban "romper" y descansar. En mayo de 2007 salió la página oficial del grupo The Strokes, con un vídeo inédito llamado "You Only Live Once" dirigido por Wareen Fu. En 2007 la canción "You Talk Way Too Much" se usó para un anuncio comercial de Ford Sync. En 2007 la nueva asistente de mánager de The Strokes pasó a ser Aleks Cisneros. ''Angles Artículo principal: ''Angles.Desde que se reunieron el 11 de febrero, comenzaron a componer un nuevo material, este álbum está inspirado en Thin Lizzy, A-ha y Elvis Costello. En una entrevista para la revista Rolling Stone, Julian Casablancas explicó que el grupo se encuentra atrapado entre el futuro y los setenta, y que la comunicación y honestidad entre ellos ha mejorado mucho. Se grabó en los estudios Avatar en NYC con Joe Chiccarelli como productor y Gus Oberg como ingeniero. El disco fue lanzado a nivel mundial el 22 de marzo de 2011, y llevaron a cabo una gira mundial después del lanzamiento. The Strokes junto con Arctic Monkeys y Portishead fueron los primeros en confirmar su aparición en la edición 2011 en el FIB (Festival Internacional de Benicasim)' en España. El 18 de enero de 2011 en una entrevista de la revista Rolling Stone se anunció que el nuevo álbum se llamaría Angles. Su primer sencillo salió al aire el 9 de febrero de 2011 titulado Under Cover of Darkness en su página oficial como descarga gratuita solo por 2 días y el 11 como descarga en itunes Store. El bajista Nikolai Fraiture reveló que el álbum sería "un retorno a lo básico". Rolling Stone elogió Angles, diciendo: "es el mejor álbum desde Is This It". En el mismo artículo, Albert Hammond, Jr. explica el título del álbum, Angles "Es lo que el disco suena. Viene de cinco personas diferentes". El 5 de octubre de 2010, durante una entrevista con NME Julian dijo que alrededor del 75% del álbum estaba terminado y que el álbum podría sorprender a mucha gente en el buen sentido.3 En noviembre de 2010, Casablancas anunció que el contenido y la grabación del álbum estaban terminados y que estaban pendientes solamente los trabajos de edición. El 16 de noviembre de 2010, Julian Casablancas revela a través de Twitter que el cuarto álbum se terminó de grabar diciendo: "Aún no va a estar fuera por unos pocos meses-mezcla, etc, pero sólo finalmente terminó ayer en realidad!" El 30 de noviembre de 2010, Albert Hammond Jr confirmó que el nuevo álbum tendría 10 canciones.4 El 17 de enero el bajista de la banda, Nikolai Fraiture, confirmó mediante su perfil de Facebook que el disco sería lanzado el 22 de marzo de 2011. Premios y nominaciones 2002 Ganados *ASCAP Pop Awards – Vanguardia Colegial *Cache Awards - Mejor banda de la historia *Brit Awards – Mejor Banda Internacional *Meteor Ireland Music Awards – Mejor Álbum Internacional (Is This It) *NME Awards – Mejor Álbum (Is This It), Banda del Año, Mejor Nueva Actuación Nominados *MTV Video Music Awards – MTV2 Award (Last Nite) *MTV Europe Music Awards – Mejor Nueva Actuación *Q Awards – Mejor Actuación en Vivo *MTV Europe Music Awards – Mejor Nueva Actuación del momento 2003 Nominados *NME Awards – Mejor Banda Internacional 2006 Ganados *NME Awards – Mejor Banda Internacional Nominados *MTV Europe Music Awards – Mejor Banda de Rock 2007 Nominados *NME Awards – Mejor Banda Internacional 2009 Ganados *NME – Mejor Disco De La Década: Is This It Referencias #↑ BBC. «[http://www.bbc.co.uk/music/artist/4chj/ The Strokes - Music Profiles]». Consultado el 28 de julio de 2011. #↑ Joe D'Angelo (2001). «[http://www.mtve.com/article.php?ArticleId=4690 The Strokes: "We Just Do Our Own Thing"]». Consultado el 23-01-2007. #↑ NME. «[http://www.nme.com/news/the-strokes/52922. Latest The Strokes News]». Consultado el 28 de julio de 2011. #↑ NME. «The Strokes - Noticias». Consultado el 28 de julio de 2011